


Just For Once

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey have agonizing internal thoughts that come to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Once

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the visit to Jo's house. There never was a diner scene and no finding of the murder weapon. One shot. Don't judge me too harshly! Thanks for reading.

 

 

Danny

Why did I refuse her offer for a ride? I'll take any alone time with my angel Lacey. But I really don't want people seeing us together if that means people will continue to harass and degrade her. Lacey doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to have her friends ignore her. She doesn't deserve to have people whisper, snicker and point at her. She definitely didn't deserve to have names like "Nympho", "Whore", and "Socio Slut" written on her locker. I almost lost it when Rico told me. "Why didn't anybody clean it off before she saw it?" And people are calling her these things because of me. Because she was my girlfriend. Because she overlooked my past and decided to be with me. Because she decided to have sex with me. Her life is ruined because of me.

 

This walk alone has really made me put things into perspective. I love her. I love Lacey. I probably always have. I spent 5 years without her. Being without her was worse than being caged like an animal. I could deal with that, but not being able to see Lacey, hear her laugh, see her smile, see that adorably cute dimple she has, was a fate worse than death. I didn't realize at the time that the decision I made more than ruined my life. But I paid for what I did. And I'm still paying. Now the debt has been passed to Lacey. I can't allow that. I can't screw up her life too. I have to make this right.

 

 

Lacey

Why did he reject my offer for a ride? He must really not want to have anything to do with me anymore. He must have realized he does have feelings for Jo. He made it very clear to her that we're over. That kinda hurt. Doesn't he know that I still want to be with him? But I can't? Not because I believe he killed Regina, but that he didn't tell me he had her necklace. I know how much the people here hate him. Somebody really could have planted that necklace in his locker. Now that I'm over the shock and the anger, I believe him. I believe that the people in this town will do anything to hurt Danny. I mean, they filmed us having sex for crying out loud! And then it was sent to EVERYONE. They violated our most precious and intimate moment. It was both our first time. But even though they tried to ruin it, they didn't. They can't take away what we shared.

 

I'm still a little upset he didn't want to ride with me. I was hoping he was gonna try to invite me in. Seduce me with Blue Ranch Chips. Isn't that crazy? I was ready to forgive him. But he turned me down. I was ready to take him back. I was ready to make love to him again. But I think I blew it. I can't make this right. But I have to try.

 

 

 

Danny

Sitting here feeling sorry for myself isn't helping anything. I've tried everything I can think of to take my mind off Lacey, and nothing is working. I'm not even that upset I was framed and expelled for poisoning Cole. The worst part about that is I won't see Lacey during the day. I won't see her at night either since she broke up with me. Not being able to hold her or kiss her is making reality pretty shitty. I haven't been this low since juvie. I think I need to sleep to get my mind off Lacey. But I know she'll make her way into my dreams.

 

 

 

Lacey

This book isn't doing it. All it's doing is making me think of Danny. I think about him way too much. But I can't help it. He's now a part of me. What did I do before him? Oh I remember, I had a boyfriend and friends. I actually had a social life. Now I'm sitting alone in my room because I have no one. Well Danny did tell me to call him. Should I? I know he'll answer, but what do I say? Well it can't hurt to try.

 

Lacey picks up her phone and calls Danny's phone. After 5 rings and the voicemail picking up, it's painfully obvious that he doesn't wanna talk to me. Oh well, sleep it is.

 

 

 

Danny awakens from his nap and is surprised to see that it is now dark outside. He sees the red light on his phone blinking. He picks it up and is shocked and happy to see that there is a missed call from Lacey. He throws back the covers and jumps out of bed. He's going to see Lacey. It's now do or die, he has nothing to lose at this point.

 

 

Lacey is dreaming. She's dreaming she's watching a soccer game between The Grizzlies and The Tigers. Danny just scored another goal and the crowd is actually cheering for him. They care nothing about his past. But Archie and Scott are hating how much attention Danny's getting. They plot to hurt him to get him out the game for good. Danny is kicking the ball and they go in to steal it. Archie clips Danny and he hits the ground. Hard. He doesn't seem to be moving. Lacey runs to the field to him. She cradles his head in her lap.

"Danny please! Please come back to me. I need you!"

 

"I'm here Lace, I'm here."

 

Lacey wakes up out of her dream with Danny holding her. She can't believe he's here.

 

"How did you get in here?"

 

"The same way I always do. The window."

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"I needed to see you."

 

Lacey is a little embarrassed that he caught her dreaming about him and that she was actually crying. Nobody is supposed to see her cry. Not even Danny.

 

"Are you alright? That dream seemed pretty intense."

 

"I'm fine. It was just a dream."

 

"Then why are you crying?" It pains him to see hurt hurting. 

 

"Danny, I'm fine", she lies.

 

"You're not fine. I hate seeing the girl I love upset."

 

"The girl you love?" She's still in his arms and turns to look him in the eye.

 

"Yes, Lace. I love you. I always have."

 

"Danny, I....I....love you too."

 

They embrace in a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. Danny is cupping her face, Lacey is grabbing his hair. Through their kisses, Lacey whispers, "Make love to me Danny."

 

"Are you sure? You forgive me for not telling you about the necklace?"

 

"Danny, I don't wanna talk about anything but us. Not the necklace or Jo. Just for once, can we please just focus on us?"

 

"Yes Lacey, I'll do anything you want." He kisses her again before getting out of her bed. He starts to remove his clothes. Once he has stripped down to his boxers, he gets back in the bed. He keeps his boxers on because he wants Lacey to take them off. 

 

Danny immediately starts to kiss Lacey once he's back in the bed. He slowly starts to remove her shirt. She allows him to remove her bra. She's now topless and he still is amazed at how beautiful she is. He covers her neck and chest with kisses and slowly moves down to her stomach. He then stops to remove her shorts and underwear in one move. She is now completely naked, and he almost loses it. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to actually seeing her like this. 

 

He goes back to kissing her then starts to make his way back down. Her hands are on his back as she tugs at his boxers. He stops to let her pull them off, and she instantly sees that he's already aroused. Danny lays back on top of her and she feels his erection pressed against her thigh. She can't wait until he's inside of her again.  

 

Danny takes her left breast into his mouth and starts to suck on her hardened nipple. She lets out a moan before he moves to the right one. He starts to play with her opening and her wetness drives him wild. He can't wait to taste it. He kisses down her stomach until he's between her legs. He pulls her lips apart, and starts to lick and suck on her clit, while he places his finger inside her. He licks, sucks and devours her until she screams out his name.

 

"Danny, omg!"

 

He climbs back on top of her, and they kiss. Lacey rolls him over, and kisses him on his neck and chest. She makes her way down to his treasure trail. She decides she gonna try to please him the way he pleased her. Danny's reaction to her licking his head is priceless. She can't help but smile as she takes as much of him into her mouth as possible. She continues to suck and stroke him until Danny screams out, "I'm about to cum!" Lacey removes her mouth and lets him finish in her hand. She wipes her hand on the sheet, and climbs on top of Danny and kisses him passionately on his mouth.  

 

She grinds her pussy against him waiting for him to stiffen up again. Which luckily only takes a few minutes. Danny flips Lacey over so that he's on top again. He rubs his dick against her pussy teasingly, until she begs him to put it in. Danny slowly enters Lacey, and begins to thrust into her repeatedly. She wraps her legs around his waist, and grabs on to his hair and shoulders. He suddenly stops and says,"turn over." Lacey grins and turns over, ready to try this new position. She sticks her ass up in anticipation for Danny entering her. She lets out a yelp as he enters her. They both love how good each other feel.  

 

Danny feels so good and so deep inside her. He continues to thrust in to her. Lacey starts to feel pain and sees a cluster of beautiful, colorful flowers and stars. She starts to whimper his name while burying her face in the pillow. Danny grunts and pulls out of her and explodes on to her ass and back. They both collapse on her bed, sweating and breathing heavy.  

 

They are both now cuddling and enjoying each other's company, when Lacey feels him getting erect again. She laughs and says to him, "You're ready for more?"

 

"Yup", he says as he's getting on his knees. He opens her legs, and pulls her towards him. "Brace yourself."

 


End file.
